Trauma, age, or disease may cause the retina to peel away from its support tissue, a condition often termed retinal detachment. Retinal detachment is more common among those with severe myopia, but may also occur as a result of physical trauma to the eye, cataract surgery, or diabetic retinopathy. Initial detachments may be localized, but without rapid treatment, the entire retina may detach, leading to vision loss and blindness.
During some types of vitreoretinal surgery, portions of the retina must be removed. For example, during membranectomy, layers of unhealthy tissue may be removed from the retina with tiny instruments such as forceps, picks, and micro-dissection, involving separation of tissue layers with fluid jets.